A Queen, Big Bad Life Sucking Monsters and A Dashi
by Cielito
Summary: He knew he wasn't going to get any rest. Post EATG. John and Teyla Pairing


For: Wikkedangel    
From: ME

Fic: **A Queen, Big Bad Life Sucking Monsters and A Dashing Hero**

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 797

**A Queen, Big Bad Life Sucking Monsters and A Dashing Hero**

He heard her as she tossed the pen and pad on the night table and turned the lamp off. The moonlight filtered through the sheers in the window of their hotel room.

"Good night, John." She whispered.

He didn't respond right away. "Good night Teyla."

He knew he wasn't going to get any rest. All he could think about was Teyla sleeping in the bed right next to him. He wanted her to sleep with him and he almost made himself believe that it was all to protect her, to feel her against his arms, to brush his skin with his and just hold her. But he knew he was deceiving himself; he wanted more. He wanted it all. He wanted to feel her moving, to touch every inch of her. After all, he's already claimed her.

If Teyla ever heard him speak like that...

But the thought of her mouth, her hot, sexy mouth, and what he could do with it....

"John?"

He nearly came off the bed. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Momentarily, I sense you groaned."

"No, no. I was just...well, maybe. I...I can't sleep."

"Would you rather I turn on the lights?"

"No, no need for both of us not to get any sleep."

"Is there any remedy that I can assist you with?"

If she only knew.

"Can't think of anything at the moment. Can you?"

"I wish to help, but you must advice me."

Great, now she was making fun of him for he could hear the amusement in her voice.

Did she purposefully know what her presence was doing to him? Wait a minute. What about her? He must affect her as well.

Yeah! That night was a bit out there and sort of initiated by the fact that they both thought they were going to die, but so what! And yes there was that slight chance that they were a bit exhausted, but he only confessed, she was the one that had jumped on him like white on rice!

That night, that glorious passionate night, they made love after realizing that there was no way they would get out of that cave alive.  And he had certainly thank God for that life threatening moment, for only then did he witness that underneath that controlled goddess, lived a dark, exotic, and sensuous woman. Hell yeah, she's the sex maniac! Not him. And he loved it!

But beyond all the physical pleasure, he also found what he had hidden all these years, not just from her, mostly from himself. He loved her. And that night only proved to him that she had wanted him just as much as he had wanted her.

Granted, that was two weeks ago and they haven't had a moment of peace since to even talk about that night but...DANG, if it wasn't intense!

He missed her, wanted her in many ways. But he'd be damned if he was going to initiate this night, too. Hell, no! He already made the first move. He poured out his heart and soul like a kid begging his mom for another ice cream sundae.

Now! HELL, now it was her turn!

He would patiently wait until she breaks. Yes, no woman could ever resist him. And yes, Teyla may have a bit more resistant to his manly- irresistible- magnetism, but she already knows what she's missing. That has to break her!

"No, Teyla. I can't think of a thing that you could do to help me." He finally added feeling mighty proud of himself for thinking _way_ ahead of her game.

"Very well, John. Goodnight."

_Was she toying with him? _

"Well, I'm right next to you...I mean, the bed. You know, my bed is right next to your bed. It's pretty convenient to...what I mean is that...Actually, whatever comes to your mind, just do it. After all you'll be doing something good. Otherwise, I'll be all grumpy in the morning. Not only do I have to protect the Queen, but then I also have to hear Rodney whine and complain and of course, I have to keep Chewie from shooting the civilians. Yup, killing those big bad life sucking monsters roaming on Earth is hard work and a man like me needs to get a good night's rest and be completely relax in the morning if I'm to be the dashing hero." He stopped and turned to look in her direction.  "Just thought I'd remind you in case you think of something. Cause, I'm right here."

He waited for a reaction and was soon disappointed when he didn't get one.

_Was she asleep already? _

Several long minutes passed in silence.

He couldn't hear her breathe.

And then a long drawn out sigh escaped his lips, "Teyla?'

"Yes John," came her quick reply.

"Am I coming over there or are you coming to me?"

~The End~


End file.
